Derek and Friends 3
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek and his friends are grtting ready adn being trained


The Training

Ch 1.

(A few days later)

Austin: Man we all have to go to the Ninji Academy.

Derek: Not me I already went when you guuys were with Sauske.

Chris: So your not going?  
Derek: No I am.

Alex: Why?  
Derek: Because my mom said that since I didnt go the full time My mom thinks that it would be good for me.

Lucyka: I meen im the best fighter here.

Derek: Yea well im the only one that has a sword and that can use it.

Lucyka: Yea well i'll fight you now.

Derek: Fine I have my sword now(touches the swords end)

Lucyka: Never mind.

Derek: I thought so.

Alex: Lets go to the academy now.

Austin: Fine.

Chris: I have a way bigger sword than you.

Derek: But you cant use it.

Chris: So its bigger and stronger.

Derek: Size doesnt matter, well it does but your not strong enough to use it.

Chris: But when I can it'll be string enough to break that sword.

Derek: Not really this sword is unbreakable.

Chris: Thats not unbreakable.

Derek: Yes it is he used it aginst Deidara and Orochimaru.

Chris: Really thats the same sword?

Alex: Guys class is going to start in 5 minutes we have to get going.

Austin: Yea I want a seat close to our hot teacher.

Derek: Stop hitting on my mom Austin.

Austin: I can't help it beside im going to marry her then ground you.

Derek: You cant marry my mom.

Austin: I dont think that up to you.

Derek: Yes it is.

Austin: She doesnt have to do what you tell her.

Derek: She doesnt but she does cause she cares about me.

Ch 2.

( At the Academy entrance)

Derek: Hi mom.

Sakura: Hurry get to class your almost late.

Derek: Fine, fine mom im going.

Austin:(Staring at her with heart eyes)

Derek: Hey Austin i'll prove to you that she'll never marry you.

Derek: Mom.

Sakura: Yes?  
Derek: Would you marry someone that I didnt want you to marry?

Sakura: No of course not.

Derek: Whould you marry Austin?

Sakura: Of course not hes too young and I dont like him like that.

Derek: Told ya.

Austin: If I ask her she'll say yes.

Sakura: Hurry get to class you'll be late if you dont get there in 30 seconds.

Alex: Come on guys run!

Sakura: You made it just in time.

Sakura: Now take a seat.

???: Thank you Sakura.

???: Now I am Iruka sensei adn i will be teaching you until you graduate.

Iruka: What is your question you.

Derek: Yea, when I came here and attended the academy I had Sakura as my sensei and I did it by my self so why am I with you?

Iruka: Ah, you must be Sakura's son.

Iruka: The class is a little too big so do you mind taking some of the students?

Sakura: No problem i'll take Derek,Chris,Alex,lucyka, and Austin.

Iruka: Ok come on guys.

Sakura: Ok were going to learn subsitution.

Derk: But I already know that.

Sakura: Oh right I forgot.

Sakura: Hmmmm... just relax then.

Austin: But thats not Faaaiir.

Alex: Stop wining.

Sakura: Dont worry hes going to learn tranformation while you guys relax.

Derek: Yeah guys so get to work.

Sakura: Ok so you transport yourself useing your chakra.

Austin: So could you hold me and show me?

Sakura: Hahaha in your dreams.

Austin: Hey you cant treat me like that now you have to give me a kiss.

Sakura: Pucker upSlaps him in the face with a fish

Sakura: Happy?

Austin: that was a good kiss, but you smell.

Sakura: Hmmm nope thats just the stench of your stupidity.

Sakura: Now practice.

Derek: Mom can i train with my sword?

Sakura: No you could get hurt train with your dad.

Derek: Man I cant do anything.

Derek:swing sword swing swing swing splt

Derek: Ahhhhh shhhh ahhhhhh shhhhh ahhhhh shhhhh ahhhhhh Oh crap oh no uh oh uh oh oh no what do i do?

Sakura: I told you you would hurt yourself.

Derek: Get away from me ahhhhhh shhhhh ahhhhh it stings ahhhhhhh shhhhhh ahhhhhh.

Sakura: Well may be you should listen to your mom more often.

Ch 3.

(Sakura's Group)

Chris: Wheres Derek?

Sakura: Oh he had to get some stitches,

Sakura: So now we need to learn how to gain some more chakra and then we can get more shadow clones and do stronger jutsus.

Alex: So what to we do?

Sakura: First we need to focus our chakra and thats all there is to it.

Austin: Can I do it next to you.

Sakura: I'm not going to join you.

(Sauske)

Derek: Hey dad?

Sauske: Yea?  
Derek: Could you look at my card and if my chakra is high enough could you train me to do Chidori?

Sauske: Now, now son your not strong enough to do that but i'll help you get to the point where i can teach you.

Derek: Fine.

Sauske: Now lets get started.

Derek: What do i have to do?  
Sauske: All you need is speed.

Sauske: You have to be fast enough to run from here all the way to that mountain in about 3 seconds.

Derek: Ok i'll work on it right away.

(Sakura's group)

Sakura: Go home now class is over.

Everyone: Bye/See ya/Later.

Sakura: Austin, why are you following me home.

Austin: So I can sleep at your house.

Sakura: Go home, I dont like you, I never will like you, and I'm a mom so go home and stop making comments like that!

Austin: Ok.

Sakura: Oh and tell everyone that their parents are going to train them.

Austin: For a kiss?  
Sakura: I'll just call them them.

(In the Morning)

(Derek)

Derek: Mom can I train with dad?  
Sakura: Sure I'll be in the house.

Sauske:I'm going to give you something extra.(Bite)

Derek: Ow what the heck was that?!

Sauske: Ask your mom later.

Sauske: Here I have to do a ritual on you

(later)

Derek: Aaagghhhhhh!

(Chris)

CHris: Sakura told me that your were going to train me dad?

Neji: Thats right I'm going to teach you how to do the Palm Rotation.

Chris: Ok, what is that?

Neji: Its a shield of chakra.

CHris: How do I do that?

Neji: Thrust your chakra out of your body.

Chris: Ok like this(Spins and a thin line of chakra come out)

Neji: It has to come out of almost all of your body parts like this.(Spins a a wall of chakra makes him almost impenitrable)

Chris: Ok, i'll work untill sundown or more.

Ch 4.

(Austin)

Choji:I'm going to teach you the Un Baikaino Jutsu

Austin: Whats that?

Choji:It will make one of your body parts bigger.

Austin: What do I have to do?

Choji: You go Does hand signs Un Baikaino Jutsu!

Austin: Ok, Does sloppy hand signs Um Bakikino JutsuDoes nothing

Choji: Ohhh that was real bad.

Austin: Thanks for the support.

Choji No problem.

Austin: I'll work for a while.

(Lucyka)

Shikamaru: I'm going to Io Kage Nio Justu.

Lucyka: Whats that?

Shikmaru: It lets you control your opponent with your shadow, but you get the damage that your opponent does when you use it.

Lucyka: Fine how do I do it?  
Shikmamaru: THis is the easyiest jutsu so all you do is this one handsigndoes hand sign Io Kage Nio Jutsu.

Shikamaru: Now you try.

Lucyka: Io Kage No Jutsu.

Shikamaru: Great you did it now practice.

Lucyka: Fine.

(Alex)

Hinata: I'm going to teach you how to send chakra into other objects so you could use them as a weapon.

Alex: Cool so what do i have to do?

Hinata:Well you have to focus your chakra into a very thin line and transfer it into the object then move the chakra so that it moves.

Alex: So what should I train on.

Hinata: Focus your cakra and make the water move and move it so that the water splashes and move your chakra into the water and make it into a weapon.

Alex: Ok,like this moves the water very little

(The next morning)

Austin: My dad taught me a jutsu.

Derek:softlyhmmmmmm.

Chris: Me to.

Derek:softlyhmmmmmmmmm.

Alex:Me to.

Derek:softlyhmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Lucyka:Me to but mines the best.

Chris: So did your dad teach you a jutsu Derek?

Derek: No he just bit me and did something and it really hurt.

Austin: Hahaha! you didnt learn anything.

Lucyka: Whats that black thing on your neck?

Derek: I dont know?

Lucyka: poke poke

Lucyka: That.

Derek: Thats where my dad bit me.

Austin: Hahahaha your dad doesnt like you.

Derek: Shut uphis eyes turned red

Derek: Ow ow ow ow oh crap my black spot ow ow oh my gosh.

Derek: Well see ya i'm going home.

Chris: See ya.

Alex: Bye.

Ch 5.

( At Dereks house)

Derek: Mom.

Sakura: What is it?

Derek: Dad bit me on the neck and it hurts when I use too much chakra or if I get really mad.

Sakura: Let me see.

Sakura gasp

Sakura: Go to your room and play game or something.

Derek: Ok.

Sakura:Dial dial dial

Sauske: Hello?

Sakura: Sauske!

Sauske: Sakura? Why did you call.

Sakura: Did you give him the mark?!

Sauske: Huh, yea why?  
Sakura: Why you know what could happen.

Sauske: Well he wanted to get stronger so I gave it to him.

Sakura: fine, but you are going to come here and teach him how to control it.

Sauske: What you meen hes never used his sharingan?  
Sakura:How Did he use it he doesnt know how to.

Sauske: Fine I'll be there in the morning.

(Choji)

Choji: Dial dial dial

Garra: Hello?

Choji: munch munch munch Garra munch munch munch I need to ask you a favor munch munch munch

Garra: sigh What is it?

Choji: I need you toomunch munch munch help me train my boymunch munch munch

Garra: But i'll be busy.

Choji: But I need help.

Garra: Help with what?  
Choji: I'm going to be at an eating contest.

Garra: Fine but only for a friend.

Choji: Hahaha sucker.

Garra: I'm still here,.

Choji: You didnt hear that.

Garra: Yea I did.

CHoji: No you didnt!Click

Ch 6.

(Hinata)

Hinata:Dial dial dial

Kiba:Hello?

Hinata: Could you come over and help.

Kiba: Help with what?  
Hinata: It just that my son need help training.

Kiba: Fine i'll be there in the morning.

Hinata: Thanks a lot.

Kiba: No problem hey and after how bout I take you out?  
Hinata: Well maybe if my son doesnt mind well i'll see you tommorow.

(Neji)

NejiDial dial dial

Lee: Hello?

Neji: Lee do you mind comeing over tommorow and helping Chris with his training?

Lee: Ummm... well I guess so but why?  
Neji: He's not fast enough to use the wind as a jutsu.

Lee: I thouhgt he had water chakra.

Neji: He does, but I dont know any water jutsus.

Lee: Fine, i'll make his speed up.

(Shikamaru)

Shikamaru:dial dial dial

Temari: Hello?

Shikamaru:Its me so can you come here tommorow?

Temari: Why?

Shikamaru: I need some help.

Temari: What adn that IQ of yours cant help?

Shikamaru: No its my abnoxious daughter.

Temari: What about her?  
Shikamaru: Shes so stuborn and she cant do anyhting.

Temari: Fine i'll ne there in the morning.

Shikamaru: Thanks.

Temari: For a price.

Shikamaru: I should have guessed what do you want?

Temari: You have to buy me dinner for the next few days.

Shikamaru: Well, its better than taking care of that brat.

Shikmaru: Fine.

Temari: Ok see you tommorow.

Shikmaru: Fine whatever.

Ch 7.

(Shikamaru)

Shikamaru:There are you.

Temari: Yes here I am, so wheres the brat i meen girl.

Shikamaru: Shes in her room have fun.

Temari: What ever.

Temari: Hey Lucyka.

Lucyka: What are you doing you need a reservation.

Temari: Ok what ever.

Temari: Its time to train.

Lucyka: Fine.

Temari: Now were going to work on your ability to catch people with your Kekegenkai.

Lucyka: Whats Kekegenkai?  
Temari: Kekegenkai is a special ability that only people in your family can use like your Io Kage Nio Jutsu.

Lucyka: Ok so what do I have to do?

Temari: I have here a doll that is remote controlled and you have to catch it with your shadow.

Lucyka: Sounds easy enough.

Temari: Now ready... set... go!

Lucyka:Io Kage Nio Jutsu!

Temari: Lets start easyTurns the dial up to 3/10

Lucyka: I know I can do this.

Temari: Look at what their doing and anticipate their next move.

Lucyka: Well it keeps swerving to the right every 5 seconds and to the left every 3 seconds.

Lucyka: It will hit the corner in about, now!

The doll was caught

Temari: Good now lets try medium.Turns the dial to 6/10

Temari: Now do the same thing you did as last time.

Lucyka: Ok, Io Kage Nio Jutsu!

Temari: Focus and dont waste your chakra.

Lucyka: This is alot harder.

Temari: Look at what its doing.

Lucyka: Its spinning 3 times and then its going left, left, then right.

Temari: Then Where will it go next?  
Lucyka: Right, there!

Temari: Good, are you tired?

Lucyka: Kind of.

Temari: Well you have one more to do.Turns the dial to 10/10

Lucyka: Whoa that has no pattern.

Temari: So you have to catch it.

Lucyka: I'll try.

Temari: Better hurry your chakra runs out as you chase it.

Lucyka: Ummmm... ummm... wait the pattern just more complicated.

Lucyka: The pattern is left, left, right, spin, spin, spin , left, right, right, left.

Temari: Then get it.

Lucyka: It should be here about, now!Caught the doll

Lucyka: I did it!

Temari: See ya.

Lucyka: Bye.

Temari:To Shikamaru Pick me up at 7.

(Neji)

Neji: Lee your late.

Lee: I can explain...

Neji: Later just train my boy.

Lee: I'll get righ to it.

Lee:Chris!

CHris: Yea?  
Lee: I'm going to train you today so you must do as I say.

Chris: What fine if it'll make me stronger.

Lee: Ok I brought you this to see how fast you are.

Chris: So what do I do?

Lee: You punch it as fast as you can.

Chris: Ok, here it goes, Hyuhpunches the bag

Lee: Hmmm...

Lee: THat was about 29mi/h.

Chris: Is that good?  
Lee: No You have to thrust more.

CHris: Ok let me try.

Chris: KyuhPunches the bag

Lee: That was about 45mi/h.

Chris: How fast do i have to go.

Lee: About 200mi/h.

Chris: Thats insane!

Lee: Your dad could do it.

Chris: FIne if he can do it then so can I.

Lee: Now thrust like this.

CHris: Ok, HyuhThrusts

Lee: Whoa that was 109mi/h.

Chris:Seriously!?

Lee: Now even if you pop youe shoulder just thrust as had has you can.

Chris: Kyea!

Lee: Augh!

Chris: I did that?

Chris: How fast was that?  
Lee: 243mi/h.

Chris: Yea! Yes yes yes!

Chris: Thank you so much!

Lee: No you did it thank yourself.

Neji: Chris.

Chris: Dad.

Neji: I'm proud of you so now I'm going to teach you how to use Byakugan.

CHris:Seriously!?  
Chris: THis is the best day of my life!

Neji: All you do is close your eyes focus your chakra adn open your eyes.

Neji: Try I know you can do it.

CHris: Byakugan!His eyes lightup and it works

Ch 8.

(Choji)

Choji: There you are Garra.

Garra: Here I am.

Choji: There then take care.

Garra: WHat ever.

Garra: Austin!

Austin: What?

Garra: Its time to train.

Austin: No.

Garra: Its not a choice.

Austin: Your not the boss of me.

Garra: Fine.

(Hinata)

Hinata: Ok Alex is over there.

Kiba: Dont worry i'll do good.

Hinata: Lets hope so.

Kiba: Hey Alex.

Alex: HI.

Kiba: Well its time to train.

Alex: train on what?  
Kiba: I'm going to teach you how to tranform into something to make some thing else like this.

Kiba:Os Akamaru Asiu Ouga!

Kiba:trasforms into a giant two headed dog

Alex: Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!

Kiba: Ok now you try.

Alex: But what do I do?

Kiba: Focus and imagine what you want to look like and make it with your chakra.

Alex: Ok i'll try.

Alex: Asio Ouga!

Alex: Tranforms into a giant stone golem.

Kiba: Good now just work on that.

Hinata: Alex I'm going to teach you how to use Byakugan.

Alex: Ok how do i use it.

Hinata:Just focus your chakra and then open your eyes.

Alex: Got it

(Sakura)

Sauske: I'm here.

Sakura: Fine Derek come out here.

Derek:Ok.

Sauske: I'm going to train you nad help you control your Curse Mark.

Derek: Fine But can I learn how to use my Sharingan?

Sauske: Ok all you do is focus your chakra and open your eyes slowedly.

Suaske: Dont get too mad or worked up but if you have to let the Curse Mark take over your body.

Derek: Ok but what about Chidori.

Sauske: Ok first you focus all of your chakra into your hand then thrust but you need a lot of speed so I gave you the Curse Mark.

Derek: Let me try.

Derek: Hauuuuuu haaaauuuuuuuuu. Chidori!

Sauske: Good now work on that alot adn you'll get better.

Derek: Ok.

Ch 9.

Derek: Hey Chris you wanna go train in the forest.

Chris: Sure.

Derek: Come on.

(In the afternoon)

Derek: Hahahaha im so tired.

CHris: There is some one over there.

Derek: Come out we know your there.Sharingan

Chris:Byakugan

Derek: CHidori!

Fwoosh

Derek; Where are we?  
???: You are at the Akatsuki hide out.

???:I am Yondaime will you join me and together we will remake the Akatsuki.

Pain: So what do you say?


End file.
